A Fairy Tale Gone Ronin
by Nova of Mink
Summary: A totally crazy corny little fic.


Classic Fairy Tale Gone Ronin

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Princess Mia we have you now. Ryo of the wildfire will never rescue you! Ha, Ha," laughs Anubis.   
"I know he will come for me." Princess Mia cries. 

The evil warlords place Princess Mia high in a tower. Locked in the tower the princess leans out the tower window and cries for her love. "Ryo, Oh Ryo, Where are you Ryo. Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" 

Deep in the forest Prince Ryo sits beneath a tree rubbing his faithful stead White Blaze. The great white tiger jumps to his feet and Ryo asks "White Blaze what is it boy? Has Timmy fallen in the well?"   
White Blaze gives Ryo a look as if to say what-are-you-stupid and growls.   
"Princess Mia is locked in the tower by the evil warlords?" Ryo asks. At White Blazes nod he leaps on the tiger's back and they dash to Princess Mia's rescue. 

Standing in front of the castle gate Cale leans over to Dais and says "Ten gold pieces says Ryo doesn't make it across the drawbridge."   
"I'll take that bet," says Dais. To seal it they gave each other a high five and snap their fingers. Just then out of the woods there came a giant roar followed by Ryo and White Blaze as they race towards the castle.   
"Ryo my hero!" shouts Princess Mia from the tower.   
"Have no fear Princess I will rescue you," he calls from across the moat.   
"Look out for their dragon!" Princess Mia cries in warning.   
"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha," Dais laughs evilly "That is right you didn't know about our Dragon. Sekhmet I choose you. Fire breath attack now!" Out of the castle gate charges a huge green dragon with an annoying black spot between his eyes. Ryo and White Blaze run as Sekhmet chases them around the castle.   
Princess Mia gasps in shock and says "Keep your breath to yourself. If anyone is going to set him on fire it is going to be me."   
Cale steps out of the door and yells in a girly voice "Run Ryo Run."   
"Ok that's it," says Princess Mia. Chopping off her extremely long braid, but leaving enough for fashion, she ties the braid to a bedpost and throws it out the window. Grabbing her skirts about her knees and shimmies down her braid.   
Dais elbows the still giggling Cale, thinking it wasn't that funny. To Cale he says "Hey, look at the panty show."   
Cale looks up and says; "Don't those red panties clash with that pink dress?"   
Pausing in her decent Princess Mia turns to the warlords, "Shut up you hentai! Turn around."   
"No way" yells Cale "This is one of the perks of being evil. No nose bleeds." Dais shakes his head in disgust but doesn't take his eyes off the view.   
Reaching the ground Princess Mia drops her skirt huffs at the warlords and marches towards the moat. Out of the water comes a huge alligator the snaps at the hem of her dress. "Augh" gasps Princess Mia; " This is my favorite dress." Angrily she kicks it in the nose. Using the alligator like a bridge she crosses the moat. Impatiently she waits for Ryo to notice her. After the third lap around she decides to take matters into her own hands. She watches Ryo go by for the fourth time and waits for Sekhmet the dragon. As he gallops past Princess Mia promptly steps on his toe.   
Sekhmet skids to a halt and bouncing around on three feet cries, "Hey that hurt!"   
"Well, you deserve it," said Princess Mia "Leave my Ryo alone!"   
"Oh, yea," says the dragon putting his face inches from princess Mia's. "Who is going to stop me?"   
Staring right back she says, "I am"   
"Oh yea," snickers Sekhmet "How are you going to do that?"   
"Like this." Princess Mia leans forward softly kisses him on the nose.   
A faint blush spreads across his cheeks "Oh" he says in awe. His scales begin to glimmer and shine. Then he is engulfed in a blinding gold light, forcing everyone to close his or her eyes, except Ryo who is circling around the castle. When they open them standing where the dragon had been is a handsome young prince with green hair in a dragon kimono. "Thank you, Princess Mia", he said clasping her hands in his own, "You have saved me from Talpa's curse. Now I can go save my own Princess Kayura and take back my castle."   
"Hey," shouts Cale "We won't be driven out so easily!"   
"Yea, agrees Dais, "You and what army?"   
Smirking Sekhmet says, "This one Naza, Rajura, Anubis get them." At his command three large alligators came out of the moat and charge the evil warlords. Cale and Dais flee for their lives with the alligators on their heels.   
"Hey Dais," shouts Cale, "don't forget my 10 gold pieces." 

Saying goodbye to Sekement Princess Mia walks out to where Ryo is still circling the castle. "Yoo hoo Ryo" Princess Mia calls to him. White Blaze happily trots over to her waiting figure. After rubbing White Blaze's head she throws herself into Ryo's lap and wraps her arms around his neck. "You saved me my Trooper in Samurai armor."   
"Oh, it was nothing," says Ryo as they trot off into the sunset. 

* * *

Kento: Ha, Ha, Ha, That was great 

Ryo: Great?! I was an idiot. 

Shu'ten: Seems awfully true to life to me. 

Ryo: Nobody asked you! The warlords weren't any better. 

Sekhmet: I don't know I kind of liked it. 

Dais: Of course you would. You were the only one who got kissed. 

Sekhmet: Oh, yea, *grinning to himself * 

Cye: Where were the rest of us? 

Sage: Do you really want to be a part of that? 

Voice from Sky: I can make you an alligator if you like. 

Cye: Oh…That's O.K 

Kento: I can just see it now a red headed alligator chopping at Dais's heels. 

Dais and Cye: Shut up Kento! 

Cale: It did have its up points. Dresses that is. * He smirks * 

A pink flash appears and Cale hollers grabbing his nose, blood trickles down between his fingers. 

Pink Blur: No nose bleeds my fist. 

Voice from Sky: Be careful Cale. When I do Cinderella you could be a mouse. I can see it now a blonde Seiji cat chasing a little blue mouse. 

Ryo: What, do I get to be the shoe? 

Voice from Sky: Of course not. You can be the fairy godmother. Kento gets to be the Shuu. 

Cye: * snorts in laughter * 

Kento: Shut up! 

Pink Blur: Who gets to be the prince? 

Voice from Sky: I think it's Rowen's turn. 

Rowen: That might not be too bad. All I have to do is dance right? 

Voice from Sky and Pink Blur: * laugh hysterically * 

Voice from Sky: I would never give you that small of a part. There are at least 2 solos not to mention the song with the evil stepsisters. 

Pink Blur: I can't wait to see all those men in tights. 

Voice from Sky: Control yourself, I still have to finish G boys in wonderland first. 

Pink Blur: Oh, Yea, Off with there shorts! 

Voice from Sky: See you later boys. 

* * *

Nova puts the microphone down as Comet sits down, in her pink dress, on the orange couch next to her. Turing to Comet, Nova asks, "Do you think we went a little over board?" They gaze at each other for a moment, then in unison, "Nah." 

Nova: So readers, what do you think? 

Comet: Drop us a line. We love to hear your thoughts 

Nova: Go ahead and flame me. I am a sun, I can take it. 

Comet: All credit (or blame) for this story goes to Nova. 

Nova: But Comet's writer's block inspired it. 

Comet: Send all C&C to sailornova@excite.com 

Nova: I do not own any rights to the Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers. This was written in good fun with no intention of profit. So please do not sue me all I own is a tattered notebook filled with half finished fanfics. I really love that notebook. If you are an owner of the Ronin/Troopers and just read my little fic. THANK YOU!! I love these guys! 

Comet: Yea, like that will ever happen. 

Nova: It could happen. Why else would we put disclaimers with every story? 

Comet: Whatever. 

Nova: ; P   



End file.
